


Introduction to the basic idea

by A_D_P



Series: Akumas called "JUST A FRIEND", "FRIENDZONE" and others alternatives.. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Half-Reveal, I Don't Even Know, I do not know how long this will be, I just want to mess with stuff, Reveals, tags may be changed and added, the basic themes of love and friendship, who knows who and to what extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_D_P/pseuds/A_D_P
Summary: An idea popped up into my mind. What if there was an Akuma calling himself "JUST A FRIEND" or "FRIENDZONE"? We hear about those pretty much in the Miraculous fandom, so why not? Wanna see what possibilities we have?I have a few ideas, but don't be shy to share yours if you have some and to be rambling with me! :)





	Introduction to the basic idea

Hello all, 

This is not the first chapter per se, just a short introduction. :) 

As a writer, I tend to take suggestions made in the comments and to include them in my work or to think about what each one can give to my work. 

My updates will probably be as hectic as the love square (is it still a square or are we now at the point of a hexagonal form?) of this fandom. I work on a lot of fanfictions at the same time because I like to work this way. 

IF I EVER WANT TO ABANDON A SERIE, I'LL INFORM YOU, READERS, AS SOON AS I KNOW IT FOR SURE. 

I don't know by which pairing I'll begin, but I want to create confusion and funny/dramatic situations that make things evolve positively at the end. The different works of this series won't be chronologically or story related to each other, that's, in my opinion, what chapters are for ;) 

I hope you'll like it! 

See you as soon as inspiration is striking!

This series will be made of (not necessarily in this order): 

1\. What being "just a friend" can do.  
(Already started.)

2\. At least you’re precious enough to be a friend to her !   
(Project: An civilian who had been friend-zoned by his crush is akumatized and try to force her to fall in love with him, crossing many lines. He also make the mistake to try to convince Chat Noir to join him and the black cat let out everything he had never been angry and sad enough to tell his Lady. Ladynoir + unrequited feelings + Chat is a gentleman + unconditional love + Ladybug wake up

3\. Is she really just a friend, Gabriel?  
(Project: When Nathalie is in trouble, what is Gabriel to do and how will this influence how he sees her? Or is the older Agreste as oblivious as his son? #Being Hawkmoth can suck when the woman you love is getting in trouble for your sake and you begin to realize things.)


End file.
